


Snarf and Olaf

by michigansteve12



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigansteve12/pseuds/michigansteve12





	Snarf and Olaf

Snarf Sat in a Cedar tree in the Icy land of Erendale. The frost sticking to his dense fur. He peared over the snowy hills and saw quite the sight. A snowman Alone in the forest. His Cold Icy heart pumping sadness throughout his body. Snarf was a war torn man. Having been through many hardships in his time in the army. Snarf approached the snowman. "SNARF" said snarf with his stupid fucking face. I am Olaf the Snow thing. "Snarf" Snarf replied as he face fucked olaf making a clean hole right through his snow face. Olaf melted and snarf bent backwards and dissapeared into his own asshole.


End file.
